The present invention relates generally to a telephone answering device using a voice synthesizing means for generating an outgoing message, and more particularly to such a device that generates the outgoing message (from the beginning) upon receipt of an incoming call, even when the device is checking (or confirming) the outgoing message (OGM) in a "standby (auto answer) mode".
A conventional telephone answering device using voice synthesizing means for a conventional outgoing message, when set to an auto answer mode, produces said voice synthesized outgoing message through a built-in loudspeaker for checking the outgoing message, but if an incoming call happens to be received during said checking operation, sends the outgoing message beginning at the interrupted portion of the message after engaging (forming a loop circuit) upon receipt of an incoming call.